Research studies show that when arteries are stiff or clogged with cholesterol deposits, they will not function properly. This increases the chance of having a heart attack or stroke. This situation is particularly dangerous if the cholesterol is already high. This research study is to see whether eating the medical food called the HeartBar will help the arteries to function better, either by making the platelets in the bloodstream less likely to clump together, or by making the arteries more open and permitting better blood flow. A total of 40 subjects will be enrolled at two different centers, including 20 at Wake Forest University School of Medicine.